thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiser
Kaiser 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He is the leader of Kaiser's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Kaiser's life before the apocalypse, other than he owned a dog named Sweetpea and was a professional German boxer. Post-Apocalpyse Sometime after the outbreak, Kaiser creates a group, driving around Florida and rescuing other survivors. At some point during their travels, Kaiser and his group ran into the Rogues, who pursued the group all over the roads of Florida. At one point, the Rogues caught up to the group, executing six of them and taking all of the guns they had gathered. Sorrowed at the loss of six of their own, the group eventually camped out on a gas station several miles outside of Jacksonville. They came into contact with another group of survivors, the Orlando Group. All though threatened at first by Luke, the group managed to band up with the Orlando group, to form a larger force to fight off the Rogues. After another rogue lieutenant, Michael, setup a roadblock to stop the survivor group at the road, Sweetpea was killed, causing an angry Kaiser to lash out at the unseen attackers. Emilio blindly fired into the surrounding forest, not managing to hit anything. After Michael revealed himself, Kaiser ordered everyone to drop their weapons in order to go with Maurice's plan. Emilio didn't listen, threatening the Rogues and insulting them, saying he'd rather just shoot them instead. After being shot in the foot by Wes however, Emilio was forced on his knee, at the Rogues' mercy. After giving a long speech for a while, Michael eventually grabs Emilio, sliting her throat to prove a point. Kaiser watched in horror as he died, getting angry at seeing another person brutally executed. He lowered his gun only after Maurice convinced him, the latter forming a plan to escape. After Harold tries to take Reagan and gets mauled by Trix, a gunfight between the Rogues, Kaiser's group, and the Orlando group begins. Kaiser shoots at several rogues alongside Jamie and Floyd, showing no mercy as he did so. He leaves with Kaiser and Jamie as they manage to break through the roadblock, where they are later found by members of the Orlando Group. After meeting up, Kaiser disproves of Katrina's theory, causing her to enter a state of hopelessness. A herd of walkers attack the group, and in the chaos, Katrina is captured, with Nikki following her captors. Season 3 Wanting to find her missing friends, Trix decides to form a search party to find the two missing girls. Floyd is the first to volunteer, not wanting to see Trix go alone. Kaiser attempts to talk him down, saying he was the only able bodied survivor in his group, though Marcus manages to convince Kaiser to join the search too. While hunting for the missing girls, Floyd and Kaiser see Michael. The two shoot at the villain, and pursue him when he disappears into the foliage. This decision ultimately cost Floyd, as when searching for Michael, the latter stabbed him from behind, impaling the back of his skull with a knife. After the loss of his ally, Kaiser attempts to club Michael with his rifle, though it is knocked away. Michael then challenges Kaiser to hand-to-hand combat, which the challenger soon finds out to be a mistake. Kaiser dominates Michael in the brawl that ensues, beating Michael with his fists and dodging Michael's punches. Michael finally lands a hit on Kaiser with a strong kick, though Kaiser shakes it off, continuing his unarmed assault on Michael. Their fight eventually gets taken to the ground, where Michael manages to strike Kaiser with a hard elbow. Kaiser is quick to recover, rolling over and getting over top Michael, continuously beating Michael to near death. Michael manages to grab Kaiser's discard rifle and club him with it, knocking Kaiser off his opponent. After standing, Kaiser charges at Michael one last time, aiming to hit the knockout punch. Before his fist reaches his target though, Kaiser is stabbed through the chest by Michael. After being taunted about Sweetpea, Michael finishes Kaiser off with a stab through the eye. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Kaiser was shown to be a strong, aggressive man, who led his group of survivors with strength and resilient. He was religious, as shown when he says Katrina's theory is wrong, and that the walkers were sent by God as punishment. His final revealed trait was his extreme willpower, fighting to the last breath. Appearance Kaiser was a man in his late thirties, with rugged black hair and serious brown eyes. He was taller in height at 6'2" and heavier in weight, at 210 pounds. He had a short stubble beard growing in due to being unable to access a razor. Abilities *'Fighting: Kaiser was a strong bruiser who could fight extremely well bare-handed, being a German boxer before the apocalypse. Weapons and Items *'M16A4': Kaiser acquired the assault rifle from a dead Rogue, later using it to shoot at several rogues. Relationships Floyd Kaiser shared a strong relationship with Floyd, trusting him enough to be his right hand man. Floyd was much like Kaiser, their similar thought process working in sync to lead the group. Sweetpea Kaiser loved his dog Sweetpea, claiming her to be the one thing that kept him sane in the apocalypse. After she was killed, Kaiser was pissed, and became a more unstable man as a result. Trivia Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Bladed Weapons